PCA Life
by vintagecanada
Summary: What will happen at PCA this year? ZC so far. R&R Chapter 4 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a beautiful day at the PCA campus, the sun was shining, and the students were frolicking about. School had just started for the year, and everyone was excited. But hey, why wouldn't they? PCA was an amazing school, and even with the downside of classes, they spent a huge portion of their time with their friends.

Zoey Brooks looked around campus; she didn't see any of her friends around. In fact, she couldn't find them anywhere. They weren't at Sushi Rox, their dorms, or the girls lounge. Suddenly, she saw a certain bushy haired boy sitting on the side of the fountain, throwing in some change. Slowly, she approached him. Not noticing her presence, he heavily sighed, and threw in a quarter.

"What'd you wish for buddy?" she questioned, while tapping him on the shoulder.

Chase knew that voice. He turned around with a smile on his face, quickly coming up with something to tell her, not wanting to let her know what he had wished for. "If I tell you, the wish won't come through" he replied.

Zoey pouted. "You never tell me anything anymore." She whined.

"That's not true. I told you where to meet me, and that I'd pay for the sushi, so that you wouldn't have to bring your purse, but I can see that didn't stop you." Chase smirked.

"I thought it looked good with my outfit" Zoey whimpered, obviously embarrassed.

"You don't need a purse to look good Zoe" Chase told her. When he had realized what he had said, he quickly turned his attention back to the fountain, so that Zoey wouldn't see his state of embarrassment.

"Aww, thanks. Now, you promised me sushi, and boy am I hungry" Zoey yelled as she began running to Sushi Rox.

"Hey, wait up for me" Chase yelled back. As he got up to chase after her, he tripped. Once he looked down, he noticed that his shoe laces had been tied together…not for the first time. "Oh, you are so dead now" he whispered under his breath.

Once Chase got inside Sushi Rox, he had seen that Zoey had already ordered for the two of them and was sitting at a table for the two of them.

"Am I really that slow?" Chase asked Zoey.

"…yes, or maybe I'm just insanely fast." Zoey smirked as she joked with Chase.

"Ouch, that one cut deep" Chase said as he took a bite of his meal.

They continued to eat and chat as the rest of the gang slowly appeared before them at the table. Soon everyone was there, with multiple conversations going on.

"He is cute! I can't believe you'd say that he isn't!" Nicole was screaming at Lola over some guy.

"Dude, summer was awesome, I worked on my free throws, now I'm an 85 free throw shooter" Michael said as he mimicked his form.

"Is all you did play basketball over the summer?" Logan intervened. "Because you'd need a lot of practice to get that good.

Michael punch Logan in the arm. Logan began rubbing it continuously. Chase just shook his head as he began to observe his friends. Sure, they got on his nerves sometimes…ok, a lot of the time, but they were his friends, and he wouldn't change them for anything. Lola and Nicole were still talking about boys that they had seen over the summer, and Michael and Logan were talking about sports, movies, and girls among other things. Then there was Zoey.

Over the summer he and Zoey had kept in touch. They phoned each other every night, conversing about their days, and things that were going on at home. Zoey apparently had spent a lot of time with Dustin, while Chase, who didn't have any siblings, often spent times writing. He had sent a few stories to Zoey via email, just so that she'd have something to read, although he liked to hear her feedback more than anything. He believed Zoeys opinion over any of his other friends, except for maybe Michael.

"She's so beautiful" Chase thought to himself. His mind began arguing with himself as he thought that. How could he still have these feelings for her? All they had done was make him crazier than ever. He couldn't tell her how he felt, even if he wanted to. It could mean the end of their friendship, and that was the last thing that he wanted. He was so close to telling her, but it was like it was destiny to have any of his attempts foiled be it by his friends, problems with electrical devices (Tekmates), or even just himself. Over the summer he had decided that it was destiny that they would stay friends…so he wasn't going to tell her that he loved her… or was he?

"Chase, are you even listening to us anymore?" Michael asked, waving his hand in front of Chase's face.

"Oh, yeah… of course. I'm just not feeling to well I guess, I'm going to go up to my room and get some rest I think." Chase told his group of friends.

"Alright…we'll be back in a bit, hope you feel better." Michael said.

"Ok, bye guys" Chase quickly exited the restaurant.

Chase returned to his dorm, exhausted. He was yet to unpack his things, which were lying randomly throughout the room. He was going to have to put some of this stuff away before he went to sleep. He sluggishly began to gather some of his clothes off of the floor.

"Do you need some help Chase?"

Chase turned around to see Zoey standing in the doorway. He didn't expect her to abandon her friends at the restaurant to see how she was doing. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one.

"Sure, thanks."

Zoey began to put some of Chase's notebooks back into his desk drawers. She came across an interesting book, it was a regular notebook, but with a bunch of random drawings and stickers all over it. She began to open it, but Chase quickly snatched it away.

"Actually Zoe, I'd prefer if you didn't read anything from this book" Chase said slowly.

"Why, watcha go in there?" Zoey began to interrogate Chase.

"Nothing, it's just private things."

"Well I'm just going to poke you until you tell me." Zoey began to poke Chase in the stomach.

"Come on Zoey, stop it, I really don't want to tell you."

Zoey continued to poke Chase until he retreated to his bed, and hid behind his pillow. Zoey climbed onto his bed.

"You're not very good at hiding are you?"

"So that's why nobody ever wanted to play hide and seek with me when I was younger" Chase said, with a puzzled look on his face that turned into a grin.

"You're such a dork sometimes" Zoey laughed, as she grabbed Chase's pillow and hit him in the head.

"Yeah I know."

Chase slowly looked at Zoey, as she sat there hugging his pillow. They both looked at each other, slowly coming closer together.

"This is it" Chase thought to himself. "I'm going to finally kiss Zoey Brooks."

_**Alright guys, first chapter of my story. I'd like some reviews before I post a second one. I'll try and update every week or so, but I can't make any promises because of school, and home life etc. I'm hoping everybody is enjoying my story so far, and if anybody has any tips or anything, I'd love to have some. R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since I have a long weekend, I'm up nice and late so I've done another chapter this weekend! **

**sexyzenfox****: you were right about one thing, you're a pretty good guess :P**

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback guys, hopefully I'll get some moe :D**

**Chapter 2:**

Chase and Zoey continued to slowly close the gap between them. They were inches away, when suddenly, they heard the turn of a doorknob. Michael and Logan were at the door, just getting back from Sushi Rox.

"What are you two doing?" Logan asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just fooling around" Zoey told the two boys. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye Chase!" Zoey said quickly, and then exited the dorm.

By now Chase was red in the face, partially from embarrassment, the rest of it was anger. "Why did you guys have to come in right then?"

"Why was this 'fooling around' more than Zoey made it sound like?" Michael asked as he emphasized the term 'fooling around'.

"Yes, we were practically about to kiss!" By now, Chase was fuming at his two roommates.

"Sorry dude, next time we'll knock or something" Logan assured his roommate in a sarcastic way.

"Whatever guys…I'm still not feeling to well, so I'm going to bed" Chase said as he pulled his covers over him.

Meanwhile Zoey was walking back to her dorm, still in disbelief at what had almost happened between Chase and her. In her mind this brought the topic of her feelings about Chase. She began a mental battle with herself.

_Chase is my best friend, that's all!_

_Admit it; you know that you at least like him!_

Zoey knew what the answer really was though. She did have feelings for Chase, as more than just a friend. But maybe that almost kiss really didn't mean anything. Maybe Chase was just running up a fever and didn't really know what he was doing. She couldn't risk their friendship over him…could she? The rest of the way to her dorm, she thought about if she was going to tell Chase how she felt.

When Zoey arrived back at her dorm, Lola was already fast asleep, but Nicole wasn't. She was up on her laptop, probably doing homework since her face was so scrunched up. Lola called it her 'thinking face' since you didn't see it all that often.

"What're you working on?" Zoey asked as she plopped down on the bed beside her friend.

"Just some English…I don't really know what to write about, maybe I should ask Chase for some ideas, he's awesome at English! Don't you just think Chase would be able to help me?"

At the mention of Chase, Zoeys face turned bright red, and she quickly turned away.

"Wait Zoe, I know that look. What happened between you and Chase?" Nicole asked as she slowly began her interrogation.

"Nothing really…it's just…we almost kissed…" Zoey slowly trailed off.

"REALLY!? Oh my gosh, that's awesome! I can't believe it! Why didn't you kiss, what happened? Do you like him?" By now Nicole was practically screaming.

"Nicole be quieter, you're going to wake up the whole floor."

"Alright" Nicole's voice was now almost a whisper. "So what happened?"

"Well, we were about to kiss, but the Logan and Michael came back to the room, so we kind of got interrupted…just before we kissed."

"Oh…that sucks. But do you even like Chase?"

"Actually, I thought about it the whole way home. I never realized it before, but I really do have strong feelings for Chase…really strong feelings. I think I'm in love with Chase." Zoey said blushing and looking at her feet.

"That's awesome! But what are you going to do?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what I'm going to do… what if he doesn't feel the same way that I do, and it'd ruin our friendship."

"Quit thinking so much and just tell him! I'm sure that he feels the same way, I mean, you can tell…it's pretty easy. Just watch how he looks at you, and how the two of you talk, and you'll probably be able to see it."

"Wow…Nicole, you just said something incredibly smart! Thank you, but I'm actually really tired, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok, goodnight Zoe."

The next day in class, Chase was admiring Zoey from the back of the classroom. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not last nights event actually meant something, or if it was just a big mistake. When Zoey turned around, he pretended to just notice her look over at him, waved to her, and then continued his work. Eventually he had to actually work though, because Nicole was asking for help for her English assignment.

"So do you know anything that I could write about?" Nicole was now pleading for help from her friend.

"Why not write about a personal experience? Teachers love that kind of stuff."

"…That's actually a good idea. Thanks Chase!"

"You sound surprised a good idea came from me."

"Well, I am, I'm going to go and start writing, bye!"

Just as Nicole left, Zoey came and sat down next to Chase.

"So Chase, about last night…"

"Yeah?" Chase asked in the way of telling her to continue.

"Well, I don't really know what happened… could you just explain your side of things?"

"Umm…sure" Chase said, while twiddling his fingers. He was obviously uncomfortable. "Well, I don't know…I wasn't feeling too amazing, and then there was just that moment. I don't know what happened really, but nothing really happened, so we're ok…right?"

Zoey sighed. Maybe Chase really didn't feel that way about her. "Yeah, we're fine" she told him as she got up and left the table, leaving Chase with a confused look on his face.

Chase was kicking himself right now. How could he lie to Zoey? He had the chance to tell her how he felt, and he chickened out again. Sometimes he wished that he could just confront his fears instead of being afraid every time an opportunity to arose. He began to wonder if he would ever tell her how he truly felt.

**Alright guys, that's the next chapter. Sorry if some of you didn't like the non kiss, but you'll have to deal with it. I need at least 2 reviews per chapter before I update, that way I know that it's worth my late night effort :P Hoping that you're all enjoying so far though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"And he just said nothing happened!?" Nicole was yelling at the top of her lungs after Zoey said what had happened.

"Yeah…he seemed really uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. I don't know what's going on with him. I really don't know how he feels."

"Well Zoe, there's only one way to tell…you have to tell him how you feel, straight up. Don't beat around the bush, just go through it!" Lola advised her roommate.

"You think so? No…I can't do that, it could ruin our friendship. Is there any other way to tell?"

"Well, you could make him jealous, but I have a better way to do it if you don't want to hurt anyone else's feelings." Lola said while an evil grin spread across her face.

"What?" Zoey was now sitting on the edge of her bed leaning forward, intent on what Lola was about to tell her.

"Flirt with him. It's that simple. Wear some outfits that will make him just say 'wow, is that the Zoey I know?', be flirty with him, I don't know, more touchy feely etc. Show signs that you may be interested, and see how he reacts."

"… That's a brilliant idea!" Zoey was now very enthusiastic about the plan."

"I like the plan, I say do it Zoe" Nicole advised.

"I think I will, but will you guys help me pick out an outfit?"

"Sure" the two girls said in unison.

Meanwhile back at the boys dorm, Chase was talking to Michael about the events which had happened previously in the day, while Logan tried to tune them out with his Ipod.

"So…you chickened out…again!?" Michael asked for the third time.

"YES! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Chase yelled at his friend.

"I believe that was the third."

"Very funny, but seriously, what am I going to do?"

"Well do you think that she knows that you're interested, or were you really all that sincere back when you told her?"

"Well it's Zoey, the only one that seems oblivious to the fact that I love her…so I doubt that she knows what's going on." Chase said after analyzing Zoeys behavior in his head.

"Then you're fine, just make some subtle signs for her, see if she catches on. You know compliment her, be completely nice, girls love that stuff."

"Can you two shut up down there? I'm trying to get into my new CD I picked up today!" Logan yelled from his bed.

"Dude, what CD?" Michael asked, obviously interested now.

"The Arctic Monkeys."

"They're awesome! Mind if I borrow the CD and rip it to my computer?" Michael asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. The disc is on my table if you want it."

Michael quickly bounced off of his bed where he had been talking to Chase and began to download the CD onto his computer and 'rock out' to it. Chase shook his head at how foolish his friend looked and decided it was time that he go to class.

Zoey and Lola were sitting in their history classroom. None of their friends had the class with them…other than Chase.

"Where is he?" Zoey asked in a panic.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Lola replied.

10 minutes into class they heard a large crash down the hallway. All of a sudden Chase popped into the class through the door and tripped. The entire class erupted with laughter. Their teacher did not seem pleased.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just running a little behind."

"That's no excuse Chase, now you know the rules. You're late, so you have to sing. What song will it be this time?"

Only one song was in Chase's head.

"Umm I think I'll sing 'When the sun goes down'" The entire class looked kind of confused. Not many people at their school listened to that kind of music.

Chase began to sing:

_I said who's that girl there?  
I wonder what went wrong  
So that she had to roam the streets  
She dun't do major credit cards  
I doubt she does receipts  
It's all not quite legitimate_

_And what a scummy man  
Just give him half a chance  
I bet he'll rob you if he can  
I can see it in his eyes, yeah  
That he's got a driving ban  
Amongst some other offences_

_And I've seen him with girls of the night  
And he told Roxanne to put on her red light  
They're all infected but he'll be alright  
Cause he's a scumbag, don't you know  
I said he's a scumbag, don't you know!_

"That's enough Mr. Mathews. I hope that this doesn't happen again… I think that we all hope you're not late."

The entire class shared a laugh about Chase's lack of musical ability. Chase took his seat, rather embarrassed.

Zoey then leaned over and whispered "Wow, nice song choice, I was getting tired of 'I'm a little teapot'".

Chase and Zoey shared a laugh, and then went back to their studies. After class, Zoey quickly followed Chase out of the classroom he was still rather embarrassed about his singing.

"Chase, wait up!" Zoey called after him.

Chase turned around to see Zoey. She was wearing what he thought was a blue tank top, and a jean skirt. It was quite low cut. He gawked at her for a moment until she caught up to him.

"What're you lookin' at?" She asked inquisitively.

"Umm, nothing." Chase answered, quickly shaking his head. "So…what's up?"

"Not to much, you know the usual, he lets go to the girls lounge and hang out, k?"

Before Chase could respond, she grabbed his arm, and began to walk there with him. Arm in arm.

_What is she doing?_ Chase thought to himself?

When they arrived at the lounge and took a seat, nobody else was there, except for them, and a small group of people in the opposite corner.

"This area's kind of secluded eh Zoe?" Chase said, while raising one eyebrow at her. _Great Chase, nice one… you moron._

"Yeah…I guess it is." There was an awkward silence. They both began to say something at the same time, but both stopped when the other began talking.

"You first" Chase told Zoey.

"No, you I insist."

"Alright…um so you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Nope, just sitting in the room… alone." Zoey said somewhat suggestively.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, I was wondering if you wanted to go and see that new movie?"

"Of course! I mean…yeah, sure." Zoey answered somewhat enthusiastically, maybe to enthusiastically.

"Umm, alright, so I'll meet you outside the theater at 1:30?"

"Sounds good, but I've got to go and do some homework, bye."

"Bye Zoe."

Zoey walked away feeling great and so did Chase. They both thought that they were going on a date together. But they didn't know if it was an actual date.

**Alright, hoped you liked the update :) The singing was something that just happened today, I found it amusing back then, I hope you guys did too :) I probably won't update until the weekend, because I have a busy week with some drama performances and so on. If I have free time, I'll write another chapter though. Reviews PLEASE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, I'm updating. I've had a busy few days at school, because of catching up from seeing a play instead of classes :P. I hope that you enjoy my chapter even though I'm having some writers block lately. And yes, **x Future Starlet 101 x **I had to sing in front of my class when I was late, wow, can you say most embarrasing thing ever. Duets are much more fun though hehe. Well here it is, hope you all enjoy :)**

Chase returned to his room, literally bouncing. He lied down on his bed, attempting to simmer down. Needless to say, it didn't work. His legs were twitching, his mind was racing, and he was fidgeting with his hands. He decided the best thing to do was go for a walk, that way it wouldn't look like he was having a seizure. Chase slowly sat back up, grabbed his music incase he got bored, and exited the dorm. Once he began strolling through the grounds, he started to realize all of the other couples in the school. And to think, he and Zoey were maybe going to join the club after their "date". Which was another issue on his mind. What were they going to do other than see a movie? Maybe go to dinner…but before or after? Chase sat down at the fountain to regain his thoughts, when suddenly somebody popped up out of nowhere.

"Hi Chase!" yelled a young boy right into Chase's ear. Obviously startled, Chase fell backwards into the fountain, getting soaked head to toe in the process.

"What in the… oh, it's just you Dustin. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh…I'm sorry, are you ok?" Dustin asked, only a little bit worried, but mostly trying to contain his laughter.

"Now that my heart's beating again, yeah" Chase said sarcastically. "So, what's up? I've hardly talked to you all year."

"I know eh, so I thought that we could hang out, all of us. Maybe see a movie this Friday or something."

"Actually Dustin…I've got some other plan type things" Chase said trying to cover up the nervousness in his voice. He didn't want Dustin to be the first to know about his big date…with Dustin's sister.

"What're you doing that's more important than hanging out with your friends Chase?" Dustin said with a sad little pout on his face.

"Umm…" Chase was stammering now, he was not able to come up with anything to tell him.

"What is it Chase, you can tell me anything."

"Well…if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Dustin then signaled the zipped lips to Chase.

"Alright, well… I might kind of have a date with your sister."

Dustin gawked at Chase for a moment. "Finally" is all that came out of his mouth.

"Wait, even you knew?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"Who didn't. We'll do something soon, just make sure that you and Zoey have a great time." Dustin patted Chase on the back, and with that, he was off.

Meanwhile, Zoey was sitting alone in her dorm, not knowing where her roommates were, and for once, not caring that she was alone. She was thinking about Chase, and what would happen at the movie that night, and if they would finally have the chance to be alone. Alone alone.

The next few days slowly passed by. The only things of interest were that Quinn had invented something new- a mind reading machine. All you had to do was stick a tiny connector type object onto one persons head, and the matching one on your own. The person with the one with the + sign on it would then be able to read the other persons thoughts. Zoey thought about somehow using this on Friday when she was with Chase, but decided against it, not wanting to get into Chases mind, and possible starting an argument. Quinn also agreed that it was for the best.

When Friday finally came, Zoey and Chase were both eager for their date. Chase, being an impatient little boy, grabbed his phone, and called Zoey.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zoe, it's Chase."

"Oh, hi Chase. I'm really looking forward to tonight, are you?"

Chase thought to himself "was she just flirting with me?" He decided she wasn't and went back to the conversation.

"Yeah, of course I'm excited. Look, I was thinking maybe we could go and grab some sushi and head over to the beach before the movie."

"That's an awesome plan. How about you pick up the food, and I'll meet you at the beach in half an hour."

"Alright, sounds good. See you soon."

Chase clicked off his phone. Michael walked into the room, still oblivious to Chase's plans tonight.

"Hey man, you up for a movie tonight?"

"Nope, I've got other plans" Chase informed his roommate, looking into space.

"And those plans would be…"

"A date with Zoey" I said coolly.

"Are you serious!?"

"Well, I don't really know if it's a date…"

"Then make it a date, you have to tell her that you love her!"

"I know…I'm going to do it tonight."

"Good, because if you chicken out, I'm going to find an evil, ingenious way to tell her."

"Alright, well I've got to go, later."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, Zoey was choosing an outfit to wear for her big date with Chase. She finally decided on a pink strapless shirt, and a jean skirt. She looked at her clock. She had 5 minutes to meet Chase at the beach. Plenty of time. She grabbed her bag and briskly walked to the beach. When she arrived, she saw a familiar bushy haired boy awaiting her arrival.

"Allo there me lady" Chase said in an English accent.

"Allo to you too."

Zoey took a seat next to Chase and they began to eat their food, talking about school, and family among other things. Also there was a lot of joking around with each other as usual.

Zoey looked down at her watch. "If we want to make the movie Chase, we might want to leave now."

"Wait, Zoey before we see the movie I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Zoey…I-…umm I ahh…I l"

END OF CHAPTER

**Yes that's right, I left you a cliffhanger hehe. R&R.**


End file.
